Back To Me
by Nevertellinu
Summary: The 3rd street saints are now famous celebrities but are they famous for the wrong reasons? Will they forget their roots or will Gat's passing make them remember what they stand for? Femboss, Rate M for coarse language/sexual themes/violence and drugs. Comments are highly appreciated!
1. 1 Booze and Drugs

**Hello, Hello Guys! So hey I've always loved the Saints row series and always wanted to post a story on her but the feeling went away but guess what it came back after I played it again, I mean how could you not! (and after listening to Joel Compass' 'Back To Me") So here it is please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! (:**

We have all been there, we all had the feeling of regret or lost that we never could do anything about, it leaves us feeling broken with a heart full of hearted either focused on someone or worst yourself.

She stood in front of the mirror pressing all her weight on the sink, her hands into fists frustrated at the woman looking back at her.

Her skin was as pallid as cream so white it would send the feeling of coldness when you see it. She accepted her blondness even enhanced it by excess bleaching. She looked like a walking talking doll not that she looked synthetic but she looked so different from the way she was before.

"_You've changed."_

She removed her black fingerless gloves and opened the tap, splashing water on her face trying to clear her mind. She then grabbed a paper towel to remove the dark purple cosmetic tint off her luscious lips and when that was done she moved onto the black Smokey powder on her eyelids.

She closed her eyes and signed again the nagging feeling tugging on her chest was being unbearable, she tried with all her might to fight it but how could anyone cope with losing one of your most closest and dearest friends.

Familiar pale icy blue eyes greeted her as her eyes fluttered open, she took a long hard look trying to recognize who she was staring at.

She could blame it on maturing everyone matures sure not everyone changes.

The boss looked down at her hands, the hands that ran the saints, the hands that killed and the hands that built.

She lay her yes on her clothing, her incredibly skin tight clothing not to mention her highest high heels that you wouldn't think would be appropriate for running and driving around after gang bangers.

The twenty year old something shook her head with a small laugh remembering want kind of footwear she used to sport; plat formed combat boots.

"That little Goth girl is no more."

That little spunky Goth girl would probably run things quite differently made the right choices that would probably mean she wouldn't be where she was standing right now.

She felt so bad, so guilty and overall depressed. She never thought about losing him this early not matter how many years she claimed to have known him it was still too early.

The show she put on everyday for her lieutenants was an Oscar worthy performance, The bright beaming smile the crazy antics one after another made it seem that she didn't even care about the lost of their oldest saint after herself of course.

She had to be strong that was what she was best at and she was never used to opening up, showing her feelings she was hard as a rock people often mistook it as cold heartedness.

She made her way back to her bedroom to be faced by a picture resting on her coffee table. She walked to it and took it in her hand. The picture was of her and Johnny all beaten and bruised up sporting guns in their hands and bright smiles on their faces even though they were stained with blood.

"It's all my fault." She said caressing the photo fighting back the feeling of hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes the unfamiliar feeling of crying crept through out her body, she hadn't cried for years and if she could had her way she would stick with her streak.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed feeling angry with herself tossing the picture frame onto the ground making it shatter into pieces soon broken glass covered the floor. Tears rolled down her face the tears she forced back for months but it slowly sink in that he wasn't going back he won't be knocking on her door and say hello telling her his fine, he wasn't his dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

The boss slammed her back against the wall muffling her underneath her palm.

She took the image of crying as a sign of weakness; a gang leader should never be caught crying she would rather be seen dead.

She slid down onto the floor sitting in the corner balling her eyes out. She surged her face in her hands pulling herself together. The boss pulled herself up to her feet as she spotted the pistol placed on the nightstand. She took it and left the room with her unstable emotional state.

As soon as she opened the door loud club music greeted her she was not in the mood to socialize specifically not in a partying mood.

A few of her crew where drinking and the usual getting high.

She extended her hand up and fired a couple of rounds making everyone turn and look in fear.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled with veins popping out of her neck her eyes wide as the moon she was in no mood to messed with and everyone knew it.

And without missing a beat everyone dispersed in such a hurry that they left everything behind, the drink the drugs and thankfully none of the special entertainment.

She eyed the powdery substance on the glass coffee table. She shrugged her shoulders and took out something out of her back pocket; a wad of money neatly held together by a gold 14k money clip, she took out a dollar bill and rolled it effortlessly, she took a seat in front of the table dipping her head down and her nose on the rolled up bill snorting in what looked to be a cocaine mountain.

The boss stayed in that seat the whole not only leaving to get drinks from kitchen a bottle of beer, a glass of whiskey and a couple of bottles of vodka.

"Are you sure she's here Pierce?" A voice of female asked sound like it could be Shaundi.

"I think…"

A loud ding echoed in the penthouse as the elevator doors slid open letting Shaundi and Pierce step off.

"Boss?" Shaundi called but no answer.

She pressed forward with pierce following behind.

"Boss?" Pierce took his turn with calling The boss but still no answer.

Both stopped in their tracks as they saw her with her face shoved into the table with a bottle of booze in hand.

The two lieutenants gave each other a look communicating without saying a word, looking like no one wanted to ruin the boss's fun.

Pierce rolled his eyes at Shaundi and cleared his throat. "Yo boss…"

The boss sat up taking a swing of her chosen poison staring down the two who were just staring back not sure what to say. They've seen each other in weird situations before but The boss was the one who choose to stay away from all the drugs unless she was in her ever so rare problematic states.

She wiped her nose in an uncaring fashion and took another sip of her drink before attending to her friends.

"What?" She asked starkly.

"You haven't answered your phone in days boss." Pierce replied stepping closer and attempted to take a seat beside the boss but the expression on her face told him other wise.

"Shits over with and done don't I deserve a God damn break?" She snarled at him slamming the now empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"We were just worried about you after killbane escaping and all." Shaundi informed placing a hand on her hip looking at The boss's bare face a sight she hadn't seen in years.

The boss smirked letting out a small dry chuckle looking at Shaundi like she was being irrational. "Who'd you prefer to be under rubble right now, dead?" She said coldly shocking Shaundi and Pierce.

"No, but-" Shaundi began

"I thought so." She cut her off

Pierce sat on the table watching these two fully-grown women stare each other down and he knew havoc was going to break lose anytime soon.

The boss ran her eyes up and down Shaundi examining her clothing, her hairstyle and even how she stood.

"I liked you better when you were a care free junkie now look at you you're just a snobby little bitch."

"What did you say?" Shaundi snapped getting up close and person with The boss, Pierce getting in between the two.

"Now, now calm down." Pierce smiled trying to be the peacemaker like he always was.

"You think you're better with your blonde hair and fucking purple lipstick? You're not better than me in fact your worst!" Shaundi retorted harshly pointing at The boss trying her best to escape Pierce's grasp.

The boss seemed to be un-phased by all of this even though she was the one who started it. She took a cigarette off the table and grabbed a purple zippo out her pocket lighting the stick with ease.

She turned to the red faced Shaundi. "What you want to hit me? Come on." The boss called her out clearly the alcohol and drugs were talking. She was the type to call someone out if they truly and gravely offended her even though she's clearly the violent type.

"Shaundi… no don't listen to her, she's not herself." Pierce held Shaundi down giving words to help her let the moment pass.

She pushed him away in anger. "I think she's the one you should be talking sense into not me."

Pierce looked over his shoulder seeing The boss not having moved from her seat finishing her cigarette like lung cancer was the next big thing.

"I will… when she gets sober." He replied nodding not removing his eyes on his boss, the woman sitting on the leather couch busy looking at nothing silently enjoying her cigarette minding her own business but he knew her, she was deep in thought and he also knew it wasn't good for her.

The boss stood up putting out the cigarette on a fleur-de-lis shaped ashtray and headed back into the kitchen where she almost emptied out by now.

"What… where is she doing?" Shaundi pointed out as the two followed her half way seeing if she was getting food or a knife to stab someone with they never knew when it came to her.

The boss walked into the bar and rummaged the shelves in search of more alcohol and when she found one; a whiskey bottle probably as old as her. Her eyes popped open like a child seeing the newest toy on Christmas morning.

"Um… Boss don't you think you had enough?" Pierce watched her open the bottle with her bare teeth and gulp down half of the liquid.

"Piss off." She waved him off.

"Boss do having something against your kidneys or what?" Shaundi asked reaching for the bottle trying to pry it out of her hands but no luck The boss held onto that bottle for her dear life.

The boss paused and clasped her hand on her mouth making gagging sounds looking like she had her fair share of liquor for the night.

"So this is how fatherhood feels like." Pierce spoke out with a small laugh.

"Pierce could you not…" Shaundi darted him a glare gesturing to drag their boss out of the kitchen and into a cold shower or at least bed lock it throw away the key and take all of her weapons before she could pull something out of her sleeve.

"How does a cold bath and bed sound like?" Shaundi asked The boss in her nicest tone even patting her legs like she was some sort of pet.

"What is she your Dog?" Pierce gave her a look shaking his head.

"How about food?" She continued and right on queue The boss pushed the two out of the way running for the sink to blew up chunks.

Pierce made a face even though he couldn't see anything. "That's shits nasty."

Shaundi rolled her eyes yet again and slapped Pierce's arm getting his attention.

"Just get her to bed for Christ sake already."

The boss whipped her mouth with the back of her hand while grasping the counter top with her other hand with all her strength since in her mind everything was a blur and she felt that the floor was moving like every step she moved was on unknown step on a staircase.

She soon feel over knocking all of the glasses with her down to the floor making Pierce and Shaundi stop arguing for a minute to turn to check on their boss who was already sleeping on the floor with the dishes.

"Shit." They said in union begging they ascent towards The boss. Pierce reached down with ease scoping her into his arms.

Shaundi ran a hand through her hair sighing deeply. "Getting wasted once in a while fine but doing it everyday is different." She said looking over the Saints leader with worry in her voice.

"You're not the only one who's coping Shaundi, She knew him the longest and you ask why we never see her mourn… this is her way."

Pierce placed The boss into bed as she was and just pulled a blanket over her and closed the lights but as he was on his way out the door he noticed the floor covered in broken glass.

"You destroyed this room to boss?" He laughed silently walking deeper into the room stepping accidentally on a piece of paper. Pierce exhaled and kneeled down avoiding the shuttered glass and picked up the piece of paper where he saw in the dimmed light that it was a photo.

He looked back at the sleeping The boss and back at the picture while he pulled himself up to his feet.

"You still have us boss." He said pocketing the photo and then leaving silently making sure he did not wake her up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. 2 High Roller

**Sorry guys I had to re-edit this there are a lot of mistakes with the beta but this is final! Enjoy I will try to post the next chapter tonight! Don't forget to R & R it always makes my day! (: Peace ~**

_The saint with Asian heritage stared at his boss who was being surrounded by a team of fashion stylist, hairdressers and makeup artists all busy trying to make her the picture of perfection. He had been sitting beside her for some time not doing anything but watch her like if he took his eyes off of her something bad would happen._

_The blonde leader of the saints sat in front of the heavily lit vanity her eyes and hands glued onto her smart phone holding onto it like it was life support._

_Gat hugged the backrest of his chair his chin resting on his arms he looked way too comfortable, his heavily tinted sunglasses deceiving everyone that he was asleep if it wasn't for the expression on his face that gave away that he wasn't actually sleeping, he looked ticked off like the normal Johnny Gat but he was being immature about like a boy groaning about but not actually telling anyone what's wrong._

_The boss sighed pulling apart from her phone she couldn't resist him anymore and just had to talk to him._

"_What's eating you?" She asked gesturing for the hairdresser to leave them with one flick off the hand._

_He looked away grinding his teeth slightly not saying anything._

"_Gat." The boss called growing a tired expression on her face._

_Her right hand man sighed quickly taking a glance at the surroundings._

"_Yo are we seriously doing this?" He asked her changing his tone like he was begging her not to go through with this corporate image thing._

_The boss straightened her back and looked around seeing these people sporting the color purple in stylish fashion._

"_Why the fuck not? I look good-" She said gesturing to her new threads._

"_And you look good-" She added looking back at him seeing the look on his face a proud smirk and she knew he wanted her to continue._

"_But more importantly I look better. Plus were getting paid for this so… Man up." She told him in her normal commanding manner but this time he was taken a back by her words._

_Was she selling out? he thought but just quickly ignored the idea and just focused on how she questioned his manhood._

_He shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. "Whatever you say Miss Cleo." He rolled his tongue on the insides of his mouth._

_Cleo short for Cleopatra it was what he called her lately The boss was born to rule he'd give her that, seductive he didn't want to admit and she can persuade anyone to do anything besides she was being unreasonably extravagant like the Egyptian Goddess these days._

"_Um… Excuse me Mister Gat." A young man called from a safe distance shaking in his boots in the presence of these two saints._

"_What?" Gat snapped rising from his seat._

"_Were ready for you…" He replied with a gulp gesturing towards the white backdrop where a tall model of Latin descent stood impatiently waiting for Gat checking her polished nails._

"_What… What is this?" Gat turned to The boss who had an obvious fake innocent smile on her lips, she shrugged and told him she didn't know._

"_Are you complaining?" She asked crossing her arms in a teasing manner._

"_Let's just get this over with." He said pushing the young assistant out of the way._

_The boss smirked to herself dropping back into her seat with a thud. She knew Jonny hated doing these sorts of things and everyone thought it would help if there were a scantily clad woman in the room._

_She watched Johnny make his way in front of the camera pulling the Latina model into his arms with ease like the suave gentleman he was. The model was what The boss called "Basic" sure she was pretty and had curves in the right places but nothing unique but still she didn't want to admit it she hoped to be like her when she was younger._

_Flashes went off one after another the Veteran photographer only pulled away from his camera to direct his models._

"_Closer." He gestured for the two to get touchier what could they say Sex sells and everyone knew it._

_The model replied by turning around putting her back on display with her profile visible as she rested her chin on Gat's shoulder while Johnny placed his hands on her bottom and on queue he slightly lifted his glasses to look at his boss even smirking at her for a moment._

_The boss rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and without missing a heartbeat one of her on set assistants came running in with a brand new pack of cigarettes and a lighter in hand._

_She took the pack away from him, ripped apart the silver paper and popped a cigarette in her mouth and with another snap of her fingers the young errand boy lit it for her._

"_Thanks." She told him waving him off as she enjoyed the first puffs of her cigarette._

_The young man nodded flashing her a big smile and left looking like he was the only one who wanted to be there. She watched him leave oddly feeling nostalgic like he reminded her of someone she used to know, a young man eager to help with anything no matter what the cost; Carlos._

_She looked down taking a long hard puff letting the smoke explore every inch of her lungs trying to comfort herself in little ways even though her ways may lead her to some sort of cancer._

"_Miss?"_

_The boss looked up shaking away her thoughts seeing that everyone was looking at her and it sank in it was for some time now, even Gat stood in the far end of the room watching his boss have one of her many zone out moments._

"_What?" She asked the whole room tossing her cigarette on the perfectly clean floor._

"_It's your turn." The photographer said in his heavy French accent._

"_Oh." The boss let out and pulled herself up to her feet. She checked her purple three piece suit and pressed forward mentally readying herself for the camera, sure she looked stylishly awesome in her suit and skin tight pants and her five inched booties but one thing never changed she still had her awkward moments._

_The room grew silent as the leader of the saints made her way onto the white backdrop._

"_What do you want me to do?" She asked the photographer as she fixed her combat gloves._

_The camera clicked._

"_That." He replied to her and pressed his face onto his camera._

_The boss grew a questionable look following the Photographers orders not sure if what she was doing was right._

"_Yes just like that, like you're gonna beat the crap out of me."_

_The blonde beauty shrugged her shoulders and put on the fiercest face she could pull and the photographer loved every minute of it._

"_Oh yes, the camera loves you."_

_Gat watched silently enjoying the beverages a un-concealable smile on his lips the result of seeing The boss in her state right then, he wasn't making fun in fact it was admiration._

"_Mister Gat would you please join us?"_

_Gat's smile quickly faded like he didn't even laid his eyes on his boss pretending that he was looking at the condiments the whole time._

_The boss looked at Johnny blankly not sure what the Photographer had up his sleeve but if she won't like it she was ready to draw the line and smash the camera into his face._

_Gat threw his drink into a bin and made his way back in front of the camera oddly ready to hear some ideas from this French fellow._

"_Good, if you could please stand behind her and let's just make up things as we go."_

_Both nodded and posed._

_The boss faced the camera with a hand on her hip while Gat stood from a distance looking at the blonde in front of her like he was her guardian angel standing on her shoulder._

"_Actually, come closer."_

_The boss laughed._

"_I am not getting touchy with anybody." She snarled._

"_Why not?" Gat joked inching forward closing the space in-between them._

_The boss looked at him with a raised eyebrow ready to smack him._

_The photographer sighed rubbing his face with his free hand. "Just put your hand on his shoulder…"_

"_Come on Cleo, were getting paid for this remember… now man up." Gat teased reminding her what she told him a minute ago._

"_Whatever." The boss said blankly mentally slapping herself for saying that earlier. She then placed her elbow on his shoulder lazily supporting herself wanting to get this thing over._

"_Okay take five." The French man announced handing his Camera to his assistant and moved to the computer near by to check the photos while the two took advantage of the free drinks._

_The boss picked up a purple can and poured its contents into a clear like crystal liquid in a cup._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" Gat asked making a face not accepting the fact that someone actually drinks Saints Flow._

"_It's okay with vodka, try it." She replied handing him the cup, which he refused to touch._

"_You're such a God damn diva." The boss informed taking a sip of her drink._

"_Tell me we won't be doing this again, I'm getting real tired of this shit. Can we go back to killing mother fuckers?" Gat shared leaning onto the table peering his eyes through his glasses._

_The boss finished her drink quickly setting it aside to listen to her best friend examining how he was acting and sighed._

"_Say I have to tutor this guy on being a saint…" The boss began. Gat grew his famous mischievous smile like the words coming out The boss' lips were music._

"_What's the plan?"_

_The boss tapped a finger on her chin scanning her brain what was the thing the loved most._

"_How about a classic bank heist?" She asked proudly._

"_Sounds good, keep talking."_

"_Then let's dress up as you just for the heck of it."_

"_Fuck yeah, I'm down!"_

_Gat made a fists and The boss did the same gently hitting her knuckles on his._

Her eyes fluttered open and as soon as she did she felt a splitting headache growing. She threw the blanket off her body as sweat rolled down her soft skin and it was unbearable to breathe, sleeping in leather pants and a corset wasn't the most comfortable sleepwear.

"Did someone sucker punch me to sleep or pile drive me?" She asked herself out loud clutching her head in her hand trying her greatest to sit up.

For her the room felt like an inferno as she was sweating buckets either from her chosen attire or perhaps her dream. She wiped the cold sweat rolling down her forehead and pushed herself on the edge of the bed where she took her time stripping out of her clothes no matter how big and crystal clear the windows were.

The boss dropped her bare feet onto the floor that was strangely cleaned from last night which she was thankful for since she had completely forgotten about her little fit.

She made her way into the bathroom in her glory and opened the shower setting it on the coldest temperature she stepped in without testing the water if she wasn't awake earlier she was now.

She wrapped her arms around herself letting the cold water hit her hard. She shivered but ignored it. She quickly noticed what she was doing and stopped she wasn't going to cry in there like some sort of girl in a chick flick who was going through a break up.

She pressed her hands on the wall looking down at the floor for sometime putting herself together and decided she had to have fun today or she was going to loose her mind.

The boss stepped out of the shower with a towel around herself having this newfound shyness with putting on a free show. She made her way into her walk in closet quickly taking out a white trench coat a purple dress shirt and another top which was deep violet she matched it with barely there shorts and her favorite hot boots. She let her hair down not caring if it would cooperate with her once it's dry, she's not impressing anyone today or should she ever.

She made her way to the elevator that leaded to the garage. She pocketed her phone crossing her fingers that no one would need her for the day.

The elevator doors slid open she was flittingly greeted by cars lined up in two rows. She turned to her left and right then left again until she saw a matte dusky phoenix the rims where purple and so was the roof.

She hopped in and just sat still for a minute deciding where to go or if she wanted to take anyone with her. She scanned her brain thinking of who to call but she decided that she'd give everyone a break to sleep in since everyone needed it.

The boss opened the glove box and took out a pair of leather gloves and her keys. It was humid a minute ago and now it was chilling cold.

The engine purred it was music to her ears she loved fast things specially cars the more vintage it was the more she loved it.

She shifted gears and pressed on the gas, yes in her high heels she was used to it you wouldn't have time to take them off in a police chase would you?

The car exited the garage and the sound of raindrops hit the metal of her roof making her sigh.

"Really?" She looked up taking her hands of the wheel for a moment.

"Should I break in the old songs now?" She asked the skies shaking her head and just decided to ignore the weather and continue on her way though it didn't help that she woke up at the crack of sunset.

The boss drove around town for about an hour doing the thing she told herself not to do sit in the car in the middle of the city by the docks with the windows rolled up tight and she was enjoying a blunt with the volume up high, misery loved her what could she say.

**"Can you see my eyes are shining bright?**

**Cause I'm out here on the other side**

**Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak**

**Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?**

**A love that's so demanding I get weak"**

**"I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home"**

She sang along to the song like it was her job her singing voice was actually quite surprising it was in tone and it seemed like she meant every word she said, it was weird since it wasn't even coming from a CD she choose or from her IPod it was a random radio station.

**"I am not afraid to keep on Living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home."**

**"These bright lights have always blinded me**

**These bright lights have always blinded me."**

**"I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid**

**Asleep or dead"**

She turned the radio off weirdly feeling better no matter how apparent the world was joining in with her sorrows like it was sort of sick joke every was partaking in.

The boss rolled down the window and threw her blunt on the ground then changed gears to reverse it was enough sulking she thought for the 5th time today.

She drove to the nearest building, it was tall in it was purple all over. It was one of the Saints buildings and she wasn't there to work she was there to play since she was feeling lucky.

She pushed the door open, placing her heel down onto the concrete making the pedestrians turn and look to see this leggy beauty departing from her vehicle. She pulled her coat tighter even buckling the belt so that it won't open any time soon.

A sharp whistle escaped her lips getting the attention of one of the Saints around. She tossed him her keys and warned him if he should ever scratch her car.

The double doors where opened for her by the bouncer guarding the door even bowing slightly when he saw her. She smiled back mouthing him thank you, she hid her hands inside her pockets as she stepped inside hearing the ding and beeps of the slot machines.

"Which-" She turned her attention on the baccarat table.

"One-" Her eyes landed on the slots

"Should-" The poker table

"I-" Craps

"Play." She stepped forward walking towards the Roulette table where a group gathered making it impossible to see who was playing. The boss pressed herself into the group gently pushing the bystanders away, they all turned around and saw who it was and made a small gap for her to enter.

There was a couple of old men playing and a younger male probably in his late 20's or early 30's he was surrounded by women, they weren't prostitutes they were actually costumers. He was Caucasian, brunette and in all fairness he was handsome.

One by one the players grew restless from their streak of losing and stood up from their seats. The boss grew a smirk on her bare nude lips and took a seat. The only player looked up seeing who has joined his game.

He raised three purple chips, a Barney the five hundred dollar chip commonly but since this casino was ran by the saints it was the highest chip; a thousand dollars. The dashing man sporting a suit handed it to the blonde on his right and made her kiss it for luck, he then placed it on a black trio.

The boss took out her wad of cash and gave it to the man with the chips making everyone look even the younger gentleman not believing how she could bet everything she had on her. He smirked at her.

She then took all her chips and placed it on a red street.

"Alright then, no more bets?" The dealer asked then span the roulette around.

_Click, click, click_

"Red number 3!" He announced making everyone clap the women cheered letting The boss know that she lost. It didn't bother her, win or loose it's still her casino and the earnings were hers, how come no one knew that.

"Winner, winner chicken dinner." He had a husky British accent. He smirked yet again this time at The boss trying to get on her nerves.

She shrugged her shoulder at him and took all her chips and placed it on a red split. He raised an eyebrow and took all of his chips out a lot more than The boss' then he placed it all on one number also a red.

The man managing the table shook his head not believing how these two where getting so cocky specially The boss since she just got there.

He dropped the ball and span the roulette around.

"Red… 18!"

The table grew silent as all eyes where on The boss.

"Thank you." She smiled mockingly at the British man as all the chips where now being handed to her.

"You win some, you loose some." She added getting up from the table with her pockets filled to its max.

The boss took all her earnings and went to the bar feeling high like the high roller she was even being generous with her cash as she gave the bartender a one thousand dollar tip for just making her a gin and tonic.

"May I?" The same British voice asked her making her turn sharply in surprise since he was standing so close to her.

She looked around noticing free chairs all around wondering why he wanted to sit next to her, well except for the thought that he wanted to get in her pants… shorts.

"Look bud there about ten chairs that way that are empty." She informed him gesturing to her right.

He laughed. "I just want to buy you a drink."

The boss looked at him like he was a dog with rabbis. "I rather have the money honestly."

He chuckled again taking a seat next to her even though she clearly said no.

"Unless you forgotten you took all my money." He reminded her with his kind tone like silk to the ears.

"How are you gonna pay for my drink then?" The boss smiled with dead eyes.

"I'm sure I could think of ways." He told her as he unclasped the watch off his wrists; a gold Rolex that could send you back a couple of thousands.

He called over the bartender and handed him his watch making him smile widely who wouldn't.

"Give the lady whatever she wants." He commanded him.

"Oh… I'll do everything to her alright." He slipped making the two look and feel taken a back from what the bartender said.

"I mean… oh never mind." He said embarrassed and just left giving the man his watch back.

"Do you have a name my fair lady?" He asked clearing his throat.

The boss took the last sip of her drink and turned her full attention to him. "You don't deserve my name." She told him quite frankly.

"What could I call you then?"

"Leaving." She told him pushing herself up to her feet.

"Wait you look familiar." He called after her making her stop in her tracks.

"Leader of the saints." He added.

"Yep, you caught me, sorry pal but I'm not returning you your money"

He smirked running a hand through his pushed back hair shaking his head.

"You're quite the little scammer aren't you."

"Yup that I am and a couple of other things." She smiled at him and waved goodbye being true to her word and left.

"Hey!" He called again making The boss roll her eyes.

"Would you rather have my name instead?"

She didn't reply and just continued to walk away.

"It's Frank!"

The boss raised her hand and waved again turning to her right walking towards the exit.

Frank pocketed his watch watching The boss walk away while he still could with a small smile on his handsome face.

"I'll be seeing you around."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Haha yeah sorry got a major MCR fever when I was writing this, the song is from My Chemical Romance - Famous last words.**


	3. 3 All Day Sucker

Days passed by, everything was so dull and if anyone could die from boredom The boss would probably be the first. They were no gangs after them and there was no way that she's going to make a God damn movie.

She laid by the pool wearing her itsy bitsy two piece bathing suit enjoying the sun light fall on her skin weirdly not minding getting a tan but she's been out there for an hour and her skin was still white as ever that it she couldn't be more white, the race not the color.

She removed her sunglasses and the chiffon robe off her shoulders getting ready to take a dip in the pool.

The boss looked like a Goddess standing at least 5'9 having curves in the right places, she wasn't at all muscular except where she needs to be, toned abs, hip bones visible and strong arms yet still feminine.

She slowly walked towards the pool letting the water have it's way with her making her feel relaxed like her worries had disappeared for a moment drowning the problems away all together with the noise as she sink her head into the water. She held her breath and closed her eyes letting her sense of balance go, parting her feet away from the floor letting herself float.

She gasped for air as her head reached above water all her senses coming back to her the first was her sense of seeing.

A young man stood in front of her he was sporting faded jeans a cream shirt and a brown blazer and that smug look on his face was always present.

"Looking good." He said trying to be smooth putting all his weight on the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here Birk?" The boss asked but sounded more like she was trying to get rid off him.

"I am after a Saint and this is The Saints HQ" He replied with a smirk walking towards the seat where The boss laid a minute ago and marked his territory by sitting on it with his feet raised up.

The boss swam closer to him resting her hands on the edge of the pool. "I didn't get the fucking memo." She told him sarcastically.

"Face it sweet cheeks you kept me around for a reason." He said making kissy faces.

The blonde slowly made her way up the small stone steps, the water leaving her skin as she rose, exposing her rocking body catching Josh's attention. She took her towel out of Josh's hands and rubbed it against her hair all Josh could do is stare.

The boss smirked at the man working her hands on the other side of her head. She winked at him, sending him a back gulping. She threw the towel down lazily as she attended to him; crawled up to him like her inner feline.

"Like what you're seeing big boy?" She asked him in the most seductive way possible.

"I umm…. I" He began. The boss placed her index finger on her lips hushing then placed it on his, his face was turning tomato red.

She pressed forward brushing her lips on his ear, her hot breath hitting his skin giving him Goosebumps. "I need to go to the bathroom… but when I get back you better be in the pool, naked." She told him and got up.

Josh didn't say anything but nod.

"Good boy." The boss smirked patting him on the head and with that she left him to do his deed.

About an hour later Josh was found in the pool in his glory in his you may call _'Birthday suit' _his hands like prunes from being in the water for so long.

"_Where the hell is she?" _ He asked himself looking around still not finding a glimpse of The boss anywhere.

Another minute passed and the actor who called himself Nyteblade was getting inpatient rethinking his decision, if it was still worth it but he knew well that if he passes the opportunity up it will never show it's self again.

The door opened making Josh look in fear thinking that it may be someone else but as he identified who's blonde mane it was bouncing in the wind a smile grew on his face.

"Been waiting long Joshie?" The boss asked boredly stepping out of the shade and into the sun revealing that she had a change of fresh clothes, her signature three-piece suit.

"What? Why did you change?" Josh asked outraged.

"I didn't want to catch a cold." She told him placing a gloved hand on her hip.

Josh groaned hitting his hand on the water, making splashes like a child.

"At least give me my clothes." He told her stretching out for them.

The boss smirked bending down to get them for him. "You mean these?"

He nodded at her like she didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Oh… alright." The boss said and took the clothes off the ground and into her arms before she took a step back.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Josh shouted in a panic.

The boss gave him a salute then took a sharp turn running for the door before Josh could even move a single inch.

_-Click-_

She locked the two doors leading into the living room, leaving Josh's naked butt outside in the hot sun.

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK YOU!"

The boss just laughed tossing Josh's clothes over her shoulder like it was trash and as if nothing happened she jumped onto the couch, grabbed the remote to open the TV and placed her feet onto the coffee table.

3:25 pm.

It was approximately four hours since The boss locked Josh out in the pool bare-naked and he was still out there floating like an all day sucker.

He stopped shouting for her to give him his clothes back two hours ago now he was just outside getting the tan he never wanted.

Shaundi called the boss about five minutes ago checking up on The boss like she was her mother and she, her daughter and like a good daughter The boss asked Shaudni to come to the HQ stat since she had this so called wonderful gift for her. It has been marinating in perfection she said.

The elevator doors slid open with it's normal _–Ding-_ and out came Shaundi with Pierce following who had better things to do but according to the ex-hippie she needed his help just incase The boss was face first on the floor again.

"So where's this so called gift of yours?" Shaundi asked with a sigh, placing her hand on the couch's armrest where The boss still sat watching this Japanese game show, no it wasn't professor Genki it was something else.

The boss pointed at the pool, her eyes still on the T.V.

Shaundi turned to the man beside her then pressed forward slowly making her way towards the glass walls and just like a brick to the face she saw Josh floating on his back naked.

"What. The. Fuck." She said out loud now making Pierce look and as soon as he saw the source of her priceless reaction he busted into laughter.

"Nice one boss!" Pierce high fived the boss, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from too much laughing, while Shaundi had this blank look on her face.

"Well that serves him right…" Shaundi said under her breath taking another glance at the now aware Josh who was waving at Shaundi hiding the lower half of his body while exposing an awkward smile on his face.

"So are we just leaving him there?" The reality show star asked gesturing at Birk.

The boss just flicked her hand telling her to leave him.

Pierce watched his boss focus all her attention on this television show where there was two Japanese teenagers a girl and a boy ordering a bunch of clueless people like it was a scene out of the movie saw but less bloody.

"Until next time! This is fuyumi!" The girl with pink hair waved at the camera.

"And I'm Akiyo!" The camera spanned to the blue haired boy.

"AND THIS IS THE BORYOKUDAN SHOW!" they both said in union waving at the viewers until this fast high pitched voice started singing and on queue the two danced until the commercials went on.

"Is this really what the kids are watching these days?" Pierce asked though no one really bothered to answer.

The boss did more than not answer she was just sitting there looking blankly at the wall not moving an inch.

"Um… Boss?" Shaundi called checking if The boss was actually sleeping with her eyes open you'd never know.

She blinked a few times before looking up. "What?" She asked in her normal tone.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SOMEONE GIVE ME A TOWEL!" Josh almost screamed from outside sounding like he was giving up on life already.

"Yeah, Yeah keep your shirt on." The boss chuckled laughing at her own pun patting Pierce on the shoulder.

"Go get him a towel." She ordered.

"Boss let him stay there, he never got canonized he deserves it." Pierce replied disobeying his boss.

"Pierce is talking sense." Shaundi added.

The boss tucked her arms under her chest and gave the two a look. "That reminds me you two never got canonized haven't you?" She reminded them. "Do you want to start now?" She asked looking him dead in the eye.

Pierce violently shook his head and quickly stood up. "I'mma get you your towel." He dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"So… there's no gift?" Shaundi asked sounding like a devastated spoiled child getting The boss's attention.

"Unfortunately." The boss replied shrugging her shoulders flashing her an apologetic smile.

"So I blow-dried my hair for nothing?" She asked again twirling a strand of rebel hair around her index finger.

"Yup, I'm afraid so." The blonde huffed.

Shaundi sighed quite loudly making sure her boss heard loud and clear.

The boss rubbed her palm down her face then threw her back against the backrest. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes turning the tables around now sounding like the mom.

"I wanna go out for a few drinks." She smiled at her innocently even clasping her hands together.

The boss narrowed her pale blue eyes taking a few seconds before answering. "The bars fully stocked after my little incident, take anything you want, heck take everything."

Shaundi pouted. "You're no fun, come on I'm doing you a favor, don't you want to see hot guys?" She stressed.

"What for I have a free show here." The boss pointed at the pool getting comfortable in her seat once again placing her feet up.

And just then Pierce came back with at least ten different kinds of towels and a pretty wide smug.

"Pierce what the fuck did you go to Bed, bath and beyond and took over the God damn bath section?" The boss placed her palm on her face.

He frowned tossing the towels at his boss a little pink hand towel landed on The boss's face she removed it and raised it up.

"Shaundi." She called motioning for her to take it.

She shook her head, both feet planted firmly on the ground determined to not move.

"Come on babe, I'll go to your little girls gone wild party."

Shaundi rolled her eyes groaning as she took the towel from The boss and then dragged her feet another groan escaping her lips as she opened the door.

The boss and Pierce watched Shaundi wobble out to the pool and quickly throwing that little pink towel at Birk directly in the face.

"Thank you my love." Josh said in his usual mushy tone, which ticked off Shaundi so much but entertained The boss even more.

"So hey am I invited to this girls gone wild party?" Pierce cleared his throat cocking his eyebrows.

Music so loud that would make you deaf, lights blinking bright that would leave you blind and The boss was standing in the middle of it all.

She had changed into something more proper for the nightlife, all Shaundi's fault since she refused to leave with the boss being all covered up though her curves were clearly visible already in her outfit of choice.

Now she stood in the VIP booth wearing something skimpy something short. A black sleeves top with no back, unique cut outs on the sides paired with high waisted barely there purple shorts and what belonged to every party girl; chunky leather booties.

The boss's inner Raver girl was showing tonight.

Shaundi stood literally on top of the bar a bottle of tequila in hand pumping it up in the air. "WOO! SHOTS!" She shouted in delight pouring it at the crowd circling her.

Pierce on the other hand was surrounded by girls busy telling them tall tails of the past of how he saved the boss and killed the bad guys and oddly it was working, he was not going home alone tonight.

"Hey could I buy you a drink?" Another man approached The boss with high hopes that she would say yes.

"No." She replied not even bothering to look at the poor bastard.

"How about-"

The boss cut him off. "No." She said calmly not removing her eyes off the dance floor busy watching everyone else have fun.

"Look I just want to know you better." The man inched forward gripping his hands around The boss's wrists.

She darted her eyes at him the usual evil look spreading through her eyes and face, the look she always gets before she killed someone. The boss took grab of his collar and with a swift move she pushed him off the elevated booth and into the dance floor below making everyone stop what they were doing to look.

The boss got wide eyed as she felt all the eyes on her even the music was cut off. She took a deep breath and left for the bathroom before she could push someone else off.

She worked her way through the sea of stubborn people that won't move all the way to the bathroom oddly the only place that was empty, once inside she made her way to the sink to splash some cold water on her face.

"Have fun for once, don't worry, don't remember." She told herself looking deeply into the mirror.

_She stood in front of a full-length mirror wearing what looks to be a bulky mascot body; Gat's body. _

"_Hells breaking lose today." She told herself before putting on the fiberglass Johnny Gat head. "Oh yeah, I look good." She smirked through the helmet. _

_A sub machine gun rested neatly against her bed stand just screaming for The boss to pick it up. _

"_Come on baby, mommy needs money for new Shoes." She said to it like it was a living person as she pulled it into her arms caring for it like her own child. _

_The boss exited the hotel room to be greeted by wide-eyed guests. "Morning." She greeted them with a wave casually walking to the elevator with a gun resting over her shoulder, she could still feel eyes on her and she was right they were still staring at her. _

"_Children's party." She told them like it couldn't get more awkward. _

_The Elevator's light glowed green indicating that it made the floor, the door slide open in The boss's shock there was no one in it. "Thank God." She muttered under her breath stepping inside. _

_Meanwhile in the lobby, Johnny and Shaundi were being properly introduced to Josh by no other man but Birk himself. He told him stories about him and Pierce doing Japanese commercials for easy money and in return Shaundi briefed him about the things he should do and shouldn't in a brash manner. _

_The elevator opened letting the Leader of the saints out and letting Birk take a good look of her. _

"_Wait were robbing a bank dressed as ourselves?" Birk asked watching The boss making her way beside her second in command the man she was dressed as. _

"_Hell yeah, who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" _

"_Ultra post-modernism, I love it." Birk smirked putting on his helmet. _

"_So what I'd tell you huh?" The boss whispered to Gat in her now manly voice thanks to the voice changer wrapped around her neck. _

"_I'm so fucking Excited! It's like Christmas but with more me." He replied to his boss cocking his gun. _

One of the cubicles banged open to reveal an ombre haired hipster, half of her hair shaved and everything.

"You better stop talking to yourself before someone thinks your crazy." She told The boss as she approached the sink to wash her hands.

"Everyone already does." The boss informed the much shorter girl, crossing her arms at her.

"I have the answer to happiness." She told her with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

The brunette dug her pockets and brought out a pack of white pills. "Eat acid, see God."

The boss rested her hand on the sink putting her weight on it as she eyed the pills. "How much?" She asked ready to fork how much amount the girl would price or maybe take it and run.

"No charge, it looks like you need it more than I do."

Trap music pumped through the speakers in maximum volume but she didn't care she was to busy dancing like her life depended on it but at least she was having fun at that moment her worries left her body as she jumped along to the music.

All eyes on her but this time it was a good thing, how could they not stare at this beautiful woman dancing in the DJ's both sending the men a run for their money as they all ogle and drooled over her.

"FINALLY!" Shaundi made her way to her boss, the best friend she used to have like old times again, she was happy. She grabbed The boss's hand making their selves one with the music.

"Why aren't you always like this?"

"I don't know!" She shouted back at her with a giggle spinning Shaundi around enjoying the whistles and cheers from below.

"I NEED A DRINK!" Shaundi shouted at The boss. Tonight they're not Boss and Lieutenant they were just friends having fun.

"Yo!" The boss called the attention of the DJ who turned to look at her shortly, removing the headphones strapped neatly on his head. "What's up?" He asked still bopping his head to the music.

"She's thirsty." She gestured to the brunette beside her. The DJ raised his thumb and brought out his bottle of Jack then gestured for Shaundi to come closer. The boss took a hold of her friend and pushed her towards the man.

Shaundi parted her lips and closed her eyes anticipating the burn of the Whiskey in her mouth and soon enough it traveled down her throat. She opened her eyes and cheered the people below doing the same, like drinking was now a talent.

The boss peered her eyes at the crowd and took everything in for a second before turning to Shaundi. "I'm gonna go head down, my feet are starting to hurt. You okay being alone?"

Shaundi looked over to her shoulder and nodded. "I'll manage." She smirked. "I'm gonna look for a guy for you." She added not breaking from her dancing.

"Do that and I'm calling Birk." The boss teased a little too seriously.

Shaundi made a face and turned around putting all her attention back onto her sea of fans.

The blonde stepped back taking one last look at her lieutenant seeing in her state brought back memories like it was old times, the only thing missing were her dreads actually.

The boss then turned around looking down at the floor, bringing one foot forward at a time since whether she liked to admit it she was tipsy but then again it was pretty dark. She carefully climbed down the stairs immediately spotting Pierce at the bar with a dame in arm. It looked like he narrowed down his choice to one. The woman was statuesque, curvaceous with outstanding sun-kissed skin and a head full of golden brown locks, she was gorgeous.

She laughed at Pierce's joke and said something in her English accent. The boss shook her head smiling. _"Wow Pierce snagged miss perfect." _She told herself.

The boss brought out her phone and checked the time, little hand on three, big hand on six. She thought about going home like she had hit her fifties in the last minute, just wanting to sit down and take off her shoes.

"Hey." Another man approached The boss, she rolled her eyes then turned to look at him.

The man slightly towered her, he sported a dress shirt and some jeans, he had a physic of a male model and a face to match; scruff forming on his face and '_just got out of bed'_ hair.

"What is it pretty boy?" The boss asked taking in this man's looks.

"Come dance with me?" He asked her charmingly, inching forward.

She bit her lip shaking her head. He didn't wait for her to say a word and took her hand pulling her into him. The boss froze up as he touched her bare back like she was in her early-teens again, never been touched.

Maybe Shaundi was right, maybe she should let loose and just maybe take someone home tonight.

The boss pushed the man away and started to sway with the music again, her hips moved from side to side, her shoulders in and out and her hands wondering down her body.

She felt him pressing onto her back, trying to match her moves and she didn't mind at all. She stretched out and placed her hands on the base of his neck sending it up to his hair, tugging on it lightly. He dipped his head close to hers placing his lips on the side of her face gently biting her ear. His hands where on her hips, pulling her closer if it was possible.

A loud crash caught the attention of everybody and the source of it was Pierce. He still stood where The boss last saw him, the dame in his arms now behind him as a man dressed in head to toe white came face to face with Pierce looking like he wanted to rip his head off.

The boss pressed a hand on her dance partner. "My saints come first, sorry hun." She said and parted from him then pressed forward through the swarm of people standing still all watching the bar fight that was happening.

"God damn Pierce." She said under her breath as she pushed pass the last set of clubbers.

She now saw Pierce throwing punches at the man, doing a poor job at it probably had to drinks to many.

"What's happening here?" The boss asked calling the attention of this unknown man.

He turned around, an irritated expression on his face.

"Piss off, bird." He said to her. He also had an accent; English. It seemed like perhaps Pierce took an already taken woman now this man was talking to her like she was a fly invading his space.

The boss tilted her head slightly, giving him a un amused look sighing. "Can we just talk this out?" She smiled nicely not in the mood to fight, she couldn't even stand properly anymore.

"The men are talking sweetie." He waved her off and turned his full attention on Pierce who had a beer bottle in his hand and as soon as this English man turned around he smashed it on his head, quickly knocking him cold.

The boss then shrugged her shoulders and stepped over the man like he was just a pile of clothes on the floor. "Good Job." The boss said to his lieutenant taking an un-attended shot of tequila on the bar and gulped it down.

All of a sudden the Club grew silent, even more soundless when Pierce smashed a bottle on that mans head. Men wearing white stepped out of the crowd with anger masking their faces.

"What a bad time to be wasted." The boss groaned turning to pierce.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	4. 4 Pub Crawl

**HEY HEY HEY! I know I got a lot of explaining to do. Has it been a month since I updated? I am so sorry! Really been preoccupied lately since of majors but I promise I will fit in a writing sched daily so I'll I can post often. Sorry if this chapter seems short but nothing is really happening up there. Don't get me wrong I have ALOT of ideas listed down but I'm saving that for later chapters! Please leave me a message or a review on what you guys want to see happen I listen to my readers, your comments give me the push to update faster! (: **

* * *

"God damn it Pierce!" Shaundi turned to the man sitting next to her on the ground, both of them taking cover behind the bar holding their weapons near.

"Hey you don't hear us complain when one of your Ex's try to kill us." He snarled at her slipping in another magazine in his pistol.

"This is why I don't go out with you people!" The boss shouted pointing a bottle of jack at the two, now swerving.

The two lieutenants shared a look then eyed their boss fumbling around the bar like there were no gunshots being fired at them.

"BOSS!" Pierce yelled calling the blondes attention who had her lips around a bottle of Jager.

One of the thugs approached confidently his gun stretched in front of him.

"Chill." She flicked her hand and threw the bottle over her shoulder hitting the man square in the face. His associates just stopped and stared checking their friend's well binging.

"I got this." She smiled drunkley jumping up to her feet, drawing out two golden plated desert eagles her index fingers on the trigger, her guns sideward leaning side to side as she long-drawn-out her arms making it rain not missing her aim, putting holes into the white clothed men now drenched in he favorite color; blood red.

She looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow cocked as she saw the look of astonishment on her lieutenant's faces. "Well what the hell are you standing around for?" She asked them in her usual tone.

"Shit… that was fucking amazing boss." Pierce shared with a fat grin.

"Aren't you used to this yet?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled cockily.

"Now take these motherfuckers out."

"Come on lover boy…" Shaundi sighed making her signature snobby expression, making sure Pierce knew that this was entirely his fault through her tone.

Shaundi and Pierce made a dart to the left, the boss to the right running for their lives as gun shots went off again as more of these sharply dressed men came pouring into the room like an army of ants.

The flaxen haired leader slid across the marble tables to hide behind the nearest booth taking cover from the gunfire, if she needed to reload now would be the time.

She screwed up her pale blue eyes trying to peer through the artificial fog in the throwing around guesses on how many men she needed to take out.

"_Why did I have to wear something this skimpy?" _She asked herself looking down at her ensemble, shaking her head for missing the opportunity to pack more heat.

She propped her back onto the seat clenching her guns close as she turned to check on her saints.

The place was in total chaos it was like that where every they went but would it hurt to have a peaceful night? Her purple-donned allies took everyone out, some even chased after them as they were already retreating.

The boss stood up from her hiding spot and aimed her guns at whomever was not wearing purple pulling the trigger without any second thought. She was your regular gun slinger it was like she was born with a gun in hand, some people paint, some play a musical instrument but this was her talent; welding a gun.

The familiar clunk of the gun immediately told her to duck for cover, she dove down onto the floor. "Shit." She cursed digging her pockets for ammo but no avail.

"God damn it." She groaned frustrated making a mental note to never listen to Shaundi about what to wear ever again.

She searched close by trying to find anything to protect herself with, there was nothing but broken bottles. She made a face imagining the scenario if she decided to throw it at them since it worked great earlier, thought that was a complete accident.

She shook her head immediately landing her eyes on a mini sub machine gun a couple of inches away from her. A sly smirk grew on her rouge-covered lips.

"_And when I thought the party just ended."_

She took it into her arms and got up with a small sway.

"Say hello to my little friend!" She shouted in glee always wanting to say that aloud.

She didn't give anyone the chance to even blink and just sprayed everybody with bullets like homicide was going out of fashion.

The boss released the empty gun onto the floor seeing that all her foes where now face first onto the ground, everyone bathing in their own blood.

Everyone else emerged from their hiding places in a snail's space, all cautious particularly the clueless club hoppers.

"You can all come out now, I killed them all." She told everyone that the coast was clear.

And on Queue the strobe lights went off flashing like Christmas lights on steroids making it hard to see.

Quickly her instincts told her to get the knife resting around her thigh.

A face in the dark sprang at her wrapping his arms around her forcefully. She elbowed him gripping the knife around her hand tightly, placing the sharp end towards her throwing her arm backwards stabbing the man in the stomach, his grip loosened but he did not remove his hold on her. She then pulled out the knife sticking out of him and twisted herself around with catching the man off guard she kicked him sharply against the chest, sending him crashing through a table.

She then straightaway looked behind her the lights still going nuts. She felt like she was having a seizure or a really, really bad headache.

Another man came running towards her. The boss' eyes widen as she saw the gun in the man's hand but she was quick on her feet to launch herself at him before he could point his gun at her. She grabbed him by the collar and pierced the knife into his skull in one move.

Gunfire went off followed by a couple of loud thuds, thuds that sounded like bodies dropping.

The fair-haired gangster dropped the lifeless man in her arms and spun around to see more of these men were now on the floor.

"Shit." She didn't even notice these men behind her if it wasn't for her savior she would probably be dead.

"Pierce?" She looked for a familiar face knowing one of her friends saved her.

"Shaundi?" No one responded making her worry.

A firearm peacefully laid on the floor presenting it's self. She swiftly bended down and took it into her hands now extra guarded.

The saint stood back up now feeling someone behind her, she swung her arm and twisted her hips pressing the cold metal on this mans neck.

She looked at him extensively even squinted her eyes before she recognized who he was.

"You?" She questioned him surprised and pissed off yet relieved.

It was the man she met at the three-count casino, Frank.

She still had her gun pointed at him not dropping it unless she was unquestionably sure that he was on her side.

He stretched for her gun trying to lower it but she did not let him in account she transferred it onto his head.

"Who are you?" She added more pressure onto the gun pushing it closer to his forehead.

"Don't you recall? It's Frank." He said confidently like there was no gun being pointed at him.

"That's all you're gonna give me?"

"I'm a drifter." He informed raising his hands up letting her know he meant her no harm.

The lights open, it sufficiently bright enough to restrict ones sight. She cringed placing her free hand over her face blocking the light away from her eyes.

She blinked and shot her eyes back onto the him but he was no longer in front of her.

"Boo."

He was behind her.

His breath crept onto the back of her neck, she threw her arms up wrapping it around his neck quickly shouldering him in the face then threw her arm sending him a blow to the face but he swiftly blocked it.

"Stop, I'm not here to hurt you." He told her trying to get away from her strong grip even thought he wasn't at all exerting effort, looking like he truly did not want to fight.

"How am I sure that your telling the truth pretty boy?" She asked him tightening the lock.

He gestured at the fallen bodies. "If I wanted to kill you I would let them do their job."

"And waste your gun skills?" She told him that he shot all these men in the dark without missing a beat.

"Look if I wanted to kill you we won't be talking right now…"

She rolled her eyes and let go allowing him to gain his dignity back.

Frank placed his hands around his neck, stroking it with his fingers as he caught his breath.

"You don't ever sneak up on me." She informed him, tucking the handgun in her shorts observing the stained floors and walls plus the lifeless bodies, she approached one and examined his clothing more closely.

He wore an all white three-piece suit.

"Who the fuck are these people?"

She turned around to see Pierce and Shaudni approaching sporting a rugged look, Pierce even had a bruise forming on his right eye.

"Shit. What happened to you?"

Pierce turned to look at Shaundi and opened his mouth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was dark alright." Shaundi confessed flinging her hands up.

"Girl! Does it look like I'm wearing freakin' White to you?" Pierce snapped.

The two started to bicker they were known to do so at least twice a day and they were just on schedule.

The boss eyed her wrists checking her watch not really wanting to check the time but to send a message. "Four A.M right on time, always" She said placing a hand on her hip.

Shaundi took of her eyes off Pierce to send the boss a look but saw Frank instead. She parted away from Pierce discontinuing their little quarrel to put her focus on this man.

"Who the hell are you?" Shaundi gestured to the tall well-built man.

The Saints leader turned to Frank and shrugged her shoulders telling everyone she didn't know and was uninterested.

The jet-black haired gentleman stepped forward. " My name is Frank." He said suavely bringing out a hand to shake.

Shaundi and Pierce looked at him closely with puzzled bothered faces. " Hey boss, is he your one night stand tonight?" Shaundi smirked gestured to frank completely ignoring his presence, which made frank just brush his hand through his hair.

A dry chuckle escaped the Boss's lips. "What? No." She turned around and stooped down in front of the body lying in front of her. A crest was pinned on the man's blazer. The pin was made of silver a symbol of an artic wolf carved into it with the British flag in the background. Her finger lingered on it her thoughts occupying her mind.

"What is it Boss?" Pierce asked inching forward.

"Looks like someone didn't get the memo." She took the pin taking a better look at it.

She already told everyone on national news that Steelport was now Saints territory and she precisely threatened anyone who dared to take over it. She made it loud and clear.

"How did we not even know about this?" She turned to Pierce who was dumfounded as she was.

The vixen handed her lieutenant the Pin and return he bit his lip and gave her a look, guilt emerging from it.

"Um…" He began.

"Um… What do you mean um?" She mimicked him, placing her hand on the crook of her hip.

"Look things have been low key for lately and we might have been-"

"Busy?" Shaundi questioned implying that Pierce wasn't.

"Pierce this is your job to make sure no fucking gangs get into the city." The boss reminded now facing Frank.

"You know anything bout this? If you have anything to share spit it out now."

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"It's a party anyone with twenty dollars can get in." He replied coolly.

One eyebrow fell heavily onto her eye, the other shot straight up as she gazed at him in defeated taking out her phone.

"Who you calling? Pierce asked trying to get a glimpse of the boss's cellphone screen.

"You sleeping?"

"I never sleep… Remember?" Kinzie said on the other line sounding aggravated as ever.

"What do you need?"

"Can't I just call you at four A.M and ask what's up?"

A deafening silence followed by Kinzie exhaling.

"Really? Do you really want me to state to you that I finally slayed the boss on level twenty on tanks and warheads?

"You heard about Pierce's mishap yet?" The boss asked moving the subject turning to Pierce who was eavesdropping into the conversation. She gestured for him to leave her alone, inching away from him as he stepped forward.

"Can you not?" She mouthed waving him off.

"Fine." He said beaten and decided to join Shaundi who was now having an impromptu interview with Frank.

"That he let another gang into Steelport?" Kinzie replied in a jaded manner.

"What? You knew about this and didn't do anything about it or at least told me? "

"They just arrived six hours ago were not even sure who they are they don't have any records"

"A gang with no records are you fucking kidding me? Are you even trying at this point?"

Another silence developed.

"Do you want to do what I do?"

"Fine… call me when you find something." She told her resting her foot on the dead man like he was some sort of mat.

"Is that all?" She grumbled.

"Um… there's one more thing." She said looking over her shoulder observing a particular English man.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
